


take my hand (I'm the same too)

by Felixseo (kafkao)



Series: Love becomes clear when in pieces [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, a bit of smut ?? but nothing explicit, and they were quarantined together, no angst bc i refuse to make jisung sad again, part 2 to poet jisung fic but it can be read as a standalone tbh theres no rules here, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkao/pseuds/Felixseo
Summary: “Your hair’s gotten so long.”“Hm,” Jisung says, “Might go for a haircut soon.”Chan takes a deep breath, pressing his lips to the top of Jisung’s head for a moment before he continues.“Yeah… about that,” He pauses when Jisung looks up, a confused expression forming on his face, “We just went into lockdown. You guys are… gonna have to camp out here.”or3racha quarantine shenanigans
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: Love becomes clear when in pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874302
Comments: 24
Kudos: 221





	take my hand (I'm the same too)

**Author's Note:**

> me in january: im going to use this year to complete all my half written works <33  
> me in march: no head thoughts empty 3racha lockdown au
> 
> nah fr tho writing this was so fun after that heart wrenching minchan fic i put myself through. this is for changbin's birthday happy birthday buddy i love u
> 
> this whole thing is basically just all my quarantine activities in fic form so enjoy<3 title is taken from better by ateez

“Ah, I’m really sorry…”

Jisung makes another sound of protest as Changbin apologises for what feels like the tenth time.

 _“Hyung,”_ He whines, “Stop saying sorry.”

“But I _am_ sorry.” Changbin continues, “This date was supposed to be perfect.”

“Taxi will be here in five.” Chan says, finally tuning back into the conversation. He pockets his phone before reaching out his hand to squeeze Changbin’s fingers that sit cold and gripping the bench. “The date was perfect,” He says softly, “All we need is the three of us to make it perfect.”

Changbin grips his fingers back, though his expression doesn’t shift into anything more positive. He sniffles a little before responding,

“I know.” He sighs, “It’s just- we planned this for so long, and you’re leaving soon and I just had to go and get _sick.”_

“Hyung.” Jisung cuts in, “Your health comes first. Besides, you would have insisted the same for us.”

Changbin seems to mull this over before he eventually nods and says no more. When he shivers, Chan reaches forward to tuck him under his arm, despite Changbin’s protests that he’s going to get _germs._

The taxi arrives within the five minutes promised, and the three of them barrel into the back, Changbin in the middle so Jisung and Chan can keep him warm. 

“I’m not a baby.” He mutters under Jisung’s scarf, and Jisung simply giggles as he presses a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“You’re _our_ baby.” He insists. 

Chan is _beyond_ endeared at the way the blush in Changbin’s face doesn’t leave, even once they’ve reached home. 

Chan wakes to the sound of scratching at his door, and he groans when it’s followed by short yelps. 

“Berry,” He grumbles, voice so low that it’s drowned out by more insistent scratching, “Are you _serious?”_

The dog continues to scratch at the wood, impervious to the damage she is no-doubt creating, and so Chan has no choice but to roll out of bed and let her inside.

Berry pounds into the room, dog collar in her mouth as she runs in circles around Chan’s legs, way too excited for 8:15am. 

_“Berry,”_ He repeats, attempting to make his tone scolding but sounding incredibly fond instead. It’s so difficult when she has eyes like that. 

The dog stands on her hind legs before barking loudly and dropping her collar at Chan’s feet, clearly indicating that she wants to go outdoors. Chan chances a look outside. The skies are grey, and there’s rain droplets on the window, indicating a recent heavy shower. Sunrise was approximately two hours ago, but there isn’t much of its remnants left in the sky.

“It’s cold, Berry,” Chan sighs, leaning down to pet her on the head. Berry sighs under the touch, leaning into it, and then yapping once Chan moves his hand away, “Maybe later.”

Chan’s gentle petting seems to make her forget all about her dire need to go outside, and instead she proceeds to obediently follow him around once he’s sure he’s told her how much of a good girl she is.

Berry trots along behind him as he shuffles around the room to make his bed, and then when he peeks inside Minho’s room to see that Changbin and Jisung are both still fast asleep. Berry waits patiently outside the bathroom door whilst he washes up, and then obediently follows him into the kitchen as he fixes himself some breakfast, before pouring some for her too.

“What’s with you today?” He laughs, carding a hand through her fluffy coat when she curls into his side on the couch, “Are you being clingy because I’m leaving tomorrow? Minho will look after you whilst I’m gone.” He promises. Berry simply gives a small bark in response, and Chan continues to pet her as he flicks through various TV channels. 

He turns on the news eventually, just making it in time for the morning headlines. 

_“Breaking: South Korea to go into lockdown as virus threats rise. Citizens are advised to stay indoors and not to leave their homes, except for emergencies. People with virus-like symptoms advised to stay inside, along with members of their households.”_

Chan’s heart drops in his throat. 

The reporter continues to talk about social distancing measures that will be effective immediately, as well as flights that have been cancelled and public transport being restricted. The remainder of the stats and figures fly over Chan’s head as he closes his eyes and sighs deeply, thinking about the two boys currently asleep, blissfully unaware, in his house-mate’s bedroom.

“Is this why you’ve been following me around?” Chan huffs, snorting when Berry butts her head into his thigh. He reaches out to stroke her ears, unable to keep the smile off his face when she sighs deeply under his touch. “You knew something terrible was going to happen?”

Berry simply yelps in response. 

“What’s happened?” A bleary-eyed Jisung comes into view and Chan can’t help but smile at how cute and ruffled he looks. Despite being boyfriends for half a year now, Chan has never really seen Jisung first thing in the morning. As an early riser, Jisung is usually the first one to wake, so when they spend the night, Jisung is usually a good two or three hours into his day by the time Chan and Changbin decide to even think about opening their eyes. 

“Come sit.” Chan says, instead of answering Jisung’s question. He opens up his arms for Jisung to snuggle into, and Jisung giggles when Chan gently runs a hand through his long hair. “Your hair’s gotten so long.” 

“Hm,” Jisung says, “Might go for a haircut soon.”

Chan takes a deep breath, pressing his lips to the top of Jisung’s head for a moment before he continues.

“Yeah… about that,” He pauses when Jisung looks up, a confused expression forming on his face, “We just went into lockdown. You guys are… gonna have to camp out here.”

Jisung’s mouth falls open in shock, before he scrambles to sit upright, despite Berry’s whines to his right,

“Don’t be silly, hyung, you have a flight to catch- you’re leaving tomorrow, isn’t Minho hyung coming home? Changbin hyung and I will go home we-”

“Sungie,” Chan says, as calmly as possible. His mind is starting to whir a little at the mental decision he’s just made within the last seven minutes. “I’m not leaving. Changbin is _sick,_ he should be staying indoors, and now that we’ve been in contact with him, so should we.”

“Then we’ll stay here alone, hyung and I, Chan hyung you have to go _home,_ you’ve been so excited-!”

“Baby,” Chan says, gentle but with no room for argument, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Changbin hyung won’t let you do this.” Jisung grumbles, and though he looks all prepared to start another argument, the previous pet-name definitely wears him down a little.

To nobody’s surprise, Han Jisung is absolutely right. Changbin protests all he can with his scratchy voice and achy throat, but Chan refuses to budge. Minho calls to say that he’ll simply be spending this time with his family, cancelling his original plans to return before Chan flew home to Australia. Jisung manages to get Hyunjin on the line, who agrees to pack some essentials for him and Changbin from their apartment and drop it off sometime during the week.

“See?” Chan says, smiling smugly at them. He isn’t sure how confident he’s feeling, knowing he’ll be _living_ with both his boyfriends for a period of time that no one is sure about, when previously neither of them had stayed over for more than a night, but little can be done in such a situation. 

“I’m going to take a nap.” Changbin says eventually, nose and throat sounding fully stuffed.

Jisung watches him go before he stretches out for Chan’s laptop and switches it on. He throws Chan a cheeky grin,

“At least I can work from home.” 

Chan’s parents had booked him a flight home as soon as Australia raised a warning to ban all incoming international flights. Chan’s classes had been online for two weeks now, so his parents had assured him that it wouldn’t make a huge difference to his studies, despite the very obvious time difference. They simply wanted him at home when the country went into lockdown. 

Jisung and Changbin staying at his apartment, however, that changed things. 

Despite the three of them celebrating their six-month anniversary just yesterday (the date, that was supposed to be perfect but kind of failed) Chan had yet to tell his parents about both his boyfriends. Sure, he’d mentioned Jisung and Changbin in passing, and Jisung had even been hanging around one time when Chan was on video call with his sister. The only problem was that as far as his family was aware, Jisung and Changbin were simply his friends. 

Jisung raises this question when he catches Chan in his room, unpacking his suitcases that had been prepared for over a week now. Chan was, undeniably, excited to return home. He hadn’t visited his family since summer, and he was missing his parents and his siblings. 

“Did you tell them that you cancelled your flight?” Jisung asks. He walks over and plops himself onto the floor next to Chan, resting his head on Chan’s shoulder.

Chan shakes his head slowly,

“Not yet.” He says, “I was on the emergency line for Changbin.”

“Oh? What’d they say?”

“He could be infected.” Chan says after a pause, “They advised him- and us- to quarantine. Till he perks up.”

Jisung sighs, burying his face into Chan’s neck and then rubbing his nose against the skin. Chan smiles at the contact. It _tickles._

“This sucks.” He mumbles. Chan reaches out a hand to card his fingers through Jisung’s hair. He hasn’t dyed it in a while, so it sits as a lightly faded blue, but it is getting ridiculously long. When he’s like this, head ducked down and eyelids half closed, his bangs cover the majority of his face. Chan often sees him pushing hair out of his eyes or using a fist to hold it back. He and Changbin have developed a habit of tucking Jisung’s hair behind his ears. 

Chan does this now, gently lifting a finger to push the long strands of Jisung’s hair up and behind his ear. He holds his hand there, cradling Jisung’s cheek as he leans into the touch.

“It does.” He agrees, “But at least we’re together.”

Jisung nods, and Chan can’t help but smile dotingly when Jisung loops his arms around Chan’s neck and presses a kiss to his cheek. 

Chan’s mother calls later in the afternoon, when he’s trying to cook dinner with Jisung. They’re both clad in aprons, Chan by the stove stirring hot soup that they’ve made for Changbin, whilst Jisung slices Yuja at a separate counter. 

Jisung jumps at the sound of Chan’s phone ringing, as it previously had soft music playing from it. They’d been trying to stay quiet whilst Changbin napped in the bedroom. 

“Who is it?” Chan asks, lifting the ladle to his mouth to taste. He grins, proud of himself for making it perfect on the first try, before reaching for the small bowl of mushrooms and tipping it in. He grabs a container of instant rice and passes it to Jisung as he hands him his phone.

“It’s your mom.” Jisung says.

There’s a pause.

Jisung catches the rice before it can fall to the floor, and Chan curses at the situation.

“She wants to video call.” Chan says glancing at his phone screen. 

“Just get it over with.” Jisung says. When Chan hesitates, Jisung presses the answer button for him.

“Hey mom,” Chan greets with a smile. His mother smiles back, and just the sound of her calling Chan’s name almost brings tears to his eyes. He _misses_ her. He loves Korea, loves his school and the friends he’s made here, his roommate, his boyfriends, his dog, but he misses his mom, so very much. 

“Oh, hi there-?” Chan’s mother calls out and it takes a moment for Chan to realise she’s talking to Jisung. 

Still clutching the container of instant rice in one hand, Jisung lifts up his free hand in a half wave, then bows his head a little as he greets her back.

“You’re cooking?” Chan’s mother says as he sets his phone onto the window sill. 

“Yeah, dinner.” Chan answers. He wants to say more, show her his soup as well as the Yuja tea that Jisung has done a great job on, but the words are caught in his throat, and he isn’t sure how to tell her that he’s not coming home tomorrow like she thinks he is. 

Changbin chooses that moment to walk into the kitchen, hair ruffled and eyes only slightly open as he almost knocks himself into one of the chairs. His eyes open fully when he realises what’s going on.

“Shit I-”

“Channie?” Chan’s mother begins, clearly confused, “I thought you went into lockdown this morning, why are you- are you boys breaking the _law?”_

“No, _mom!_ ” Chan groans, desperately trying to ignore the way that Jisung and Changbin send each other amused glances. Changbin has a _virus,_ but he’s still managing to be a piece of shit. “Mom, I can explain- can I explain?”

“Please do.”

“Okay, uh,” Chan hesitates, before deciding to start at the beginning. He pulls Changbin and Jisung into the frame, Changbin still half asleep and Jisung still holding the container of instant rice, as Chan ensures that the camera is able to view them both before continuing, “This is Changbin. My boyfriend. And this is Jisung. My- uh- other boyfriend.”

“Why am I always boyfriend number two?” Jisung whines into the silence that follows. He clamps his mouth shut when he realises that that’s clearly not a problem right now. Chan’s mother is watching them with an unreadable expression.

Eventually, she sighs.

“Since when?”

“Since six months ago.” Chan squeaks.

_“Six months?”_

“I- it was complicated!”

“Channie, sweetie, I’d understand _one_ month- but _six?”_

“I’ve been busy?”

“We talk every week.”

Chan sighs, nodding. His mother has a point.

“Okay, you’re right, I’m sorry. I should have told you.”

Chan’s mother nods, and when she continues Chan takes it that she’s accepted his apology. For now.

“And- you’re living together?”

“Uh, no. I’m still living with Minho. But well,” In the pause that he takes, Jisung links their fingers together, off camera, squeezing their hands together tightly, whilst Changbin rubs circles into his hip. “Minho is kind of stranded at his parents’ because of lockdown, and Binnie got sick, and none of us can really leave because he could possibly be infected and well, yeah.”

She watches the three of them in silence for another moment, before eventually she speaks. Her voice is quiet when she does so.

“You’re not coming home, are you?”

Chan shakes his head slowly.

“Okay,” She says, short, “I’ll let your father know.” And then the call ends. 

Chan feels like he should be able to breathe now, the tension that’s been building up in his shoulders since he saw the news that morning, it should be falling away, but instead he feels like he’s struggling to inhale more than ever. 

“She’s so pissed at me.” He mutters as Jisung pulls his head down to rest it on his shoulder.

“She just needs time, hyung.” Changbin says softly, fingers petting at the hair on the base of Chan’s neck, “You kind of threw a lot on her just now. Give her some time.”

“Hyung is right.” Jisung says, joining in the gentle patting of Chan’s hair. He takes to his head instead, running his fingers through Chan’s dyed locks, curling strands around his pinky, “She just needs time.”

Chan sighs, but deep down, he knows they’re right. He _did_ throw a lot at her just now, and she had been extremely excited for him to come home. 

“You’re right.” He says, lifting his head. He manages a small smile. “Who wants soup?” 

Jisung crawls into Chan’s bed that night, all cold feet and tiny hands.

“C’mere,” Chan murmurs when he realises what his boyfriend is trying to do. Jisung looks up from where he’d been trying to sneak under the covers, almost shocked that getting into someone’s bed will alert them.

Chan is sitting with his laptop propped up on his lap, legs under the sheets. Seungmin had sent him an album of photos just last week for this month’s issue- early as per usual. Chan had been planning to look at them during his flight, but seeing as that wasn’t happening, he’d decided to browse through them at eleven in the night, under the dim shade of his lamp with only a sleeping Berry for company. That was, until Jisung decided to join him.

“I don’t want to disturb you working.” Jisung says in a hushed whisper. He doesn’t have to be quiet, Changbin had fallen asleep in Minho’s room at some time around nine, after Chan had made sure he’d had enough medicine to last him the night. Berry had fallen asleep on Chan’s bed under the gentle touch of his hand, even though he’d sworn to himself that he’d break the habit of allowing her to sleep there. She was just so _cute_ nudging her little nose against his thigh until he did what she wanted, and once she was sleeping, moving her to her own little dog bed and losing the warmth she provided, didn’t sound appealing at all.

“You’re not disturbing me.” Chan says, in an equally low voice. There’s no need to be quiet, but being loud doesn’t seem very fitting either. “Come up here.”

Jisung hesitates for a moment before eventually ditching the end of the blanket and crawling up to where Chan sits instead. He makes himself comfy against Chan’s side, snuggling into his neck and slipping an arm around Chan’s waist.

“Those are pretty.” He says into Chan’s collarbone, though it’s clear he’s talking about the pictures Chan has pulled up on his screen. 

There’s a rickety bridge in the foreground with a glowing lake rippling beneath it. A sky full of stars decorates the top half of the picture, and Seungmin seems to have captured it at just the right time as there’s also a cat perched on the edge of the bridge, a simple silhouette in the silver night. 

“Yeah,” Chan agrees, swapping through various filters before deciding that the one Seungmin has picked out is the best. Seungmin has an eye for these things; colour, lighting and variation. Chan wonders how he’ll get on without being able to shoot outdoors during a lockdown, however he knows Seungmin doesn’t necessarily need nature to take ethereal photos. He could probably take a picture of his fridge, but under the right light and with the right angle and contrast, it would still look amazing. Chan definitely got lucky when he asked Seungmin to join their team. 

“Stars are pretty.” Jisung says after a short silence, and he lifts a finger, pointing it in the general direction of the stars dotted across the picture. Chan smiles and takes Jisung’s finger in his own hand to lace them together. Jisung’s hands are warm and soft, and it brings comfort to the dark room and the uncertainty of the outdoors. 

“They’re pretty.” Chan agrees once more, “You’re pretty.”

“I’m pretty.” Jisung repeats, words muffled by the way his face is still smushed against Chan’s neck. Chan laughs airily, fondly, and Jisung whines before he lifts his head, another expression entirely written across his features this time. 

“I’m worried about Changbin hyung.” His voice is once again as small as it was when he first entered the room. Something in Chan’s mind clicks when he hears this and he wonders how he didn’t figure it out sooner. Jisung didn’t come in here seeking company. He came seeking comfort. “What if he gets worse?”

Chan gently rubs his thumb over Jisung’s knuckles, hoping it comes across as soothing. The same worries have darted back and forth in his own mind since the morning when he’d been listening to the statistics on the news. 

“I’ll take him to get tested tomorrow.” Chan decides, out loud. Jisung squeezes his hand a little bit tighter. “Minho left his car, I’ll drive him. Binnie’s gonna be okay Sungie, don’t worry too much.”

Jisung nods, somehow burying his face further into Chan’s neck and wrapping his arm tighter around his waist. Chan grips him back equally hard, in an attempt to ease the worry as well as communicate his own. 

They fall asleep like that, Chan’s laptop neglected on the side, and the both of them snuggled against each other, with Berry sleeping soundly next to them, like a protector. 

True to his word, Chan bundles Changbin up in multiple layers before convincing him to go and get tested. Changbin _insists_ that he’s fine, it’s just a seasonal flu and he’ll be better in no time, but Chan doesn’t want to take any risks, and so with the help of Jisung they somehow manage to get him to agree. 

Changbin only sulks for a small while in the car before he eventually nods off. He’s breathing heavily, the way one usually does with a stuffy nose, and Chan sighs at the fact that the nose drops he’d given him have worn off already. Changbin even _whines_ in his sleep, clearly uncomfortable. He’d told Chan that morning that he was getting a sore throat, and Chan is barely surprised with the way he’d been coughing all night. Dragging Changbin out of the house was the last thing he’d wanted to do, but if there was the possibility of finding out exactly what Changbin’s illness was, then it was a risk worth taking- even if that did mean becoming another statistic on the morning news. 

The line for the test centre is understandably long, and Chan tries to kill time on his phone, though he eventually runs out of things to do. He’d brought his laptop along (because it’s impossible for him to travel without it) but he has a habit of getting too caught into his work and not having any idea of what’s going on around him- and in this situation would mean there could be a whole line of cars behind him honking at him to move and he’d have no clue. 

Changbin rouses from his sleep ten minutes into them waiting and Chan can’t help but smile at how cute he looks when he’s just woken up, all ruffled hair and sleepy eyes.

“We’re here?” Changbin asks, running a hand through his unruly hair. He was wearing a beanie but it seems to somehow have slipped off during his slumber. His cheeks are flushed slightly, which alarms Chan when he notices.

“Yeah, waiting- are you warm?”

Changbin lifts a hand to scratch at his neck beneath the bundle of scarves and he nods slowly, as if noticing for the first time.

“A little,” He admits.

“Come here,” Chan leans forward to loosen the scarf and then brushes his bangs out of the way too, grinning at the way Changbin’s eyes follow his every move. He helps him out of his large coat before arranging his beanie back on his head, and then pressing a soft kiss to the top of it. The flush in Changbin’s cheeks only darkens. “Better?” He asks as he fiddles with the air conditioning. Chan has no idea if the air con in Minho’s car even _works,_ considering they’re only just passing winter, but he’s determined to try for his sick boyfriend.

It turns out that Minho does change his filters, even in the winter, so turning the AC on isn’t a difficult task. Changbin sighs in relief when the cold air hits his face, and he presses his sweaty palms to the vents. 

“Thanks hyung.” He mumbles, pressing his forehead to the dash. Chan smiles softly.

“Anything for you.”

The wait doesn’t take much longer, and eventually people in protective gear are calling them to roll their car forward. There’s some brief questions, and then Changbin is tested rather quickly before they’re sent off with the assurance that he will receive an SMS message within a few days.

“Can we get food, hyung?” Changbin asks as Chan drives them home. The streets are eerily empty, and Chan feels almost like he’s driving through a ghost town, despite this being one of the busiest areas of the city. With campus nearby as well as shopping mall not too far, there’s plenty to do in their district, yet not a single car passes them for a very long time. The streets are also mostly clear of pedestrians, the exceptions being people out to walk their dogs. Chan thinks of how he won’t be able to keep Berry inside forever either, how she’s accustomed to daily walks and how she’d nudged him awake again that morning with her collar in her mouth and a hopeful look on her face. Chan had felt _awful_ turning her down again. 

“What do you feel like?” Chan asks, spotting a few restaurants ahead. The drive-thrus are expected to be open, though he doubts there’ll be a queue for anything. It seems that most people have resorted to staying strictly within their homes. 

“Something greasy.” Changbin answers.

“You need nutrition, Binnie, not grease.” 

“But I _want_ grease.”

“We have soup at home.” 

_“Hyung!”_

“Okay, okay,” Chan laughs, clearly aware of how parent-like his retort was. They don’t even have soup at home, Jisung had wolfed it down at breakfast and then made more only to demolish that too. “How about we go home and make you a good, healthy meal that will help you recover? And if you’re _really_ craving grease we can grab some fries from this McDonalds.”

Changbin mulls this over for a few minutes, head tilted slightly like he’s making a very significant life decision. Chan supposes that, for Changbin, this _is_ a life decision of great significance. 

“Okay,” Changbin agrees after a short silence, “Let’s do it.”

When they reach home Jisung has already put rice in the rice cooker and is attempting to boil eggs on the stove. He screeches with joy when his boyfriends return, running up to Chan and engulfing him in a hug and even pressing soft, gentle pats to Changbin’s head.

“Hey, careful.” Chan scolds quietly, as the bags of fries in his hands are jostled.

“Oh my god you bought take-out thank _god.”_

“Just a few fries,” Chan corrects, “We’re going to make Changbin a hot, delicious, nutritious, _remedying_ meal that he can have _some_ fries with.”

Jisung nods, faux-serious as he salutes Chan.

“Of course.”

They decide to make a big pot of ramen that Chan is sure they’ll probably be feasting on for the next three days. Jisung ends up over-boiling his eggs to the point that they become hard and inedible, as he’d forgotten how long he’d left them in there so his timing had gotten completely off. Chan gets rid of them and boils some more, then sets some food down for Berry so she won’t disturb them whilst they try to eat.

Berry is looking all sorts of betrayed, as she drags her collar with her up to her food bowl, even though it’s clear Chan is simply feeding her and _not_ taking her out for a walk. 

“I’m sorry,” Chan sighs, gently petting her as she laps at her water bowl. Berry makes a sound like she understands that Chan is apologising, but she isn’t anywhere near accepting it. “I’ll see if I can get someone to take you out for your walks.” Chan knows that until Changbin’s results come back then he really can’t risk leaving the house, although this leaves a strain on his dog’s routine too. He wonders if the neighbour would be willing to take Berry out- he knows their neighbour also has a dog, but he’s also only ever had a single conversation with said neighbour due to that one time their mail had gotten mixed up. 

Chan sighs again, running a hand through Berry’s fur as she curls up into his lap whilst he sits cross-legged on the kitchen floor. Aside from finding someone who may be willing to walk his dog, Chan also needs to phone his mom and ensure she’s not _actually_ mad at him. When he’d called yesterday night it had gone straight to voicemail, and he’d felt slightly wounded until he remembered that it is not as common for other people to be awake past two in the morning as it is for him. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Berry,” Chan says, attempting to reassure himself more than anything. “We’re gonna be alright.”

Chan’s mother calls that evening, when Changbin is asleep and Chan and Jisung are curled up together on the couch. Changbin’s been feeling awfully tired all day, though Chan supposes it’s mostly all that medication that Chan has been insisting he takes. 

“Hey mom,” Chan greets softly. Jisung is barely-awake on his shoulder, and he stirs a little at the sound of Chan’s voice, but doesn’t open his eyes.

“Hey sweetie,” His mom responds. There’s a pause and then an incoming video call which Chan accepts without thinking twice about it. His mother’s face looks stern until she focuses properly on the scene in front of her, her son, clearly exhausted, with an equally exhausted boyfriend passed out on his shoulder. Her expression softens, and she smiles this time. “Oh Channie,” She sighs, “Of _course_ you’d manage to get yourself quarantined with _two_ boyfriends.”

Chan laughs lightly, careful not to jostle Jisung too much as he slips an arm around him.

“I can’t leave one out mom,” He reasons.

“They seem very fond of you.” She notes, her words kind but her tone teasing. Chan blushes a deep red.

_“Mom,”_

“Okay, okay, I’ll save the teasing for when you’re all awake enough for conversation.” She pauses, “You know, I was really looking forward to seeing you again, honey. It’s been so long and well, despite the situation, it would have been nice to have you at home.”

“I know,” Chan says softly. And then he says what they both heard, but wasn’t said, “I miss you too.”

“But I understand, and well, it’s a great responsibility for you to take on, looking after a sick boyfriend and accommodating for a healthy one.”

Chan shifts a little, his eyes flickering over to Jisung’s form, where he sees he’s now completely passed out. He’s breathing softly, the way one does when they’re just slipping into a deep sleep. Jisung’s hair is falling into his face and Chan gently brushes his bangs aside so that they won’t tickle him. 

“I’m really fond of them too, mom.” He admits, not looking away from where Jisung is still soundly asleep, “I _want to_ look after them. Pandemic or not.”

His mother looks slightly choked up when he turns back to her, though he can’t tell if it’s the dim lighting playing tricks on him.

“That’s special Channie,” She says sincerely, “That’s really special.”

Chan is talking to his mother once again when Changbin comes bounding into his room. It’s the happiest Chan has seen him in the last three days, even though there’s an unmistakable flush in Changbin’s cheeks, he’s looking pretty close to _ecstatic._

Chan doesn’t get a chance to warn Changbin that his mother is on video call because he’s jumped on almost immediately and tackled to the bed, trapped in a tight hug.

“Binne you’re _sick,”_ Chan’s voice is muffled by Changbin’s thick sweater, but Changbin simply hugs him tighter before letting him go. Over Changbin’s shoulder, Chan can see his mother turn away with an amused look and he huffs as he carefully hugs his boyfriend back. “What is it?”

“I’m negative, I tested- _it’s negative.”_ Changbin waves his phone, that Chan is just realising he was carrying, in Chan’s face, way too fast for Chan to actually read the message notification pulled up on the screen. 

“Shit, that’s great baby.” Chan says sincerely. He presses a kiss to the top of Changbin’s head, before sitting upright, bringing Changbin with him as he curls into his lap. 

“We should celebrate.” Changbin says, “Let’s take Berry for a walk.” 

“I don’t think so.” Chan lightly boops Changbin on his nose, grinning when he scrunches it up, “You’re still sick. You’re not going anywhere.”

Changbin pouts but doesn’t protest, and instead his eyes stray over Chan’s shoulder to where his mother is still watching them on FaceTime, amusement clear in her expression. 

“Hi, Mrs Bang,” He says sheepishly, “Sorry for interrupting.”

“Don’t be silly, you weren’t interrupting.” Chan’s mother smiles warmly, “I’m glad you’re okay, Changbin.”

Changbin beams back, and somehow, Chan becomes excluded from the conversation as his boyfriend and mother pick up on common topics. He can’t help but feel glad that they’re getting on. He’d been afraid, with the way he’d handled the situation initially and told her about his boyfriends, but the way his mother is nodding along and laughing with Changbin has Chan realising that all is forgiven. 

Before lockdown, Chan was pretty sure he knew everything there was to know about his boyfriends. He knew that Jisung likes to wake up early, whilst Changbin is a heavier sleeper and could probably sleep through multiple natural disasters. He knows that Jisung is very particular about certain things, like the placement of his clothes and the timings of his showers whereas Changbin can shower at three in the morning and it would be considered normal.

But _living_ with his boyfriends has given Chan some new titbits of information about them. Chan learns that Changbin is actually a lot more fond of Berry than he noticed before- perhaps because Chan always had Changbin distracted by something or the other when he’d clear his busy schedule to spend time at Chan’s apartment. He learns that Jisung drinks green tea as much as a normal person drinks water, but also that he’s particular about which brand he drinks. Luckily for Chan, it’s the same brand that Minho stocks up on. 

Chan learns about their cute quirks too, Changbin’s habit of fiddling with something whilst he’s talking on the phone and Jisung’s habit of humming to himself, literally all the time. Chan always knew that Jisung is not a quiet person, but living with him has made him notice that something is _always_ coming out of Jisung’s mouth. If he’s not singing, he’s humming and if he’s not humming he’s talking.

Jisung is muttering to himself a few days later when Chan finds him in front of the fridge, looking very distressed about something.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Chan asks as he comes up behind him. He settles his chin on Jisung’s shoulder and presses a kiss to his cheek as Jisung pouts and slams the fridge shut.

“We’ve officially run out of groceries.” Jisung says, turning around in Chan’s arms, “We don’t even have _cheese.”_

“We could go vegan.” Chan suggests.

“Then I want vegan cheese.” Jisung responds, stubborn. Chan laughs and then leans in to kiss him because Jisung is cute and cuddly in the mornings and it’s very difficult not to dote on him.

“We’ll go grocery shopping in the afternoon.” Chan promises, “Berry’s running out of food too.”

Jisung releases a happy noise, bouncing around and managing to break free of Chan’s embrace. 

“I’ll make a list!” 

Jisung’s list turns out to be a lot longer than Chan expected. He’s even added a bunch of baking ingredients on there, insisting that he’s going to _actually_ get into baking this time.

After Chan has his last class for the day, the two set out, somehow managing to convince Changbin that he’s still way too sick for a shopping trip. 

“Woah,” Jisung breathes when Chan pulls into the parking lot. He’s still using Minho’s car, and it’s a struggle keeping it as clean and spotless as Minho usually does, especially with Jisung’s awful habit of kicking his feet onto the dash and bringing snacks with him _everywhere._ Still, Chan thinks he’s doing an okay job; and at least he’s keeping Minho’s car active so there’s no chance of the battery dying out. 

Jisung is still gaping at the long winding queue when they grab a cart and join the back of it, clearly befuddled with the system. 

Chan is equally amazed, but it’s so wonderful to see Jisung witness things for the first time- the pure way his eyes go wide and he gapes openly, doesn’t even try to hide his shock. Chan has to gently nudge him forward every time the queue moves, though it doesn’t bother him at all.

“Hyung,” Jisung starts once they’ve been in the queue for ten minutes. It’s moving pretty quickly, and Chan guesses that they’ll be allowed to enter the store within another five. He hums in response. “Are you like- is this okay?”

Chan stops swinging their hands back and forth to turn to his boyfriend, confused. 

“Is what okay?” He asks. 

“You know like- me and Changbin hyung- freeloading?”

“You’re not freeloading,” Chan huffs out a laugh, shaking his head at Jisung’s adorableness, 

“No but like, you know hyung has tested negative so we could- we could go home.” The last four words are said a lot softer, under his breath, like he doesn’t quite want Chan to hear them.

“Go home?” Chan repeats, “Is that what you want Sungie?”

“No! No not- not really. But well, I was talking to hyung about it last night and we don’t – we don’t want to be all in your space you know?”

“Jisung,” Chan says gently, “If I liked my own space, do you really think I’d have agreed to live with _Minho?”_ Jisung giggles at this, and Chan pulls him in close to his side, speaking quietly now, despite the wind already brushing away his words from prying ears, “I like having you both with me. In fact, I’m _so_ glad you’re both with me, even though it sucks that Binnie got sick. I’m happy to take you grocery shopping and make sure Changbin takes his meds and that you attend your classes- I love having you around. _Both_ of you. You get that, right?”

Jisung nods into Chan’s arm, where he’s mushed his face into Chan’s bicep. 

“But if you want to- if you _ever want to_ go home, go back to your own space, don’t feel bad about telling me okay? I’ll drive you there in a heartbeat.”

Jisung slowly extracts himself from Chan’s arm only to wrap his arms around Chan’s neck instead, brushing their noses together he smiles softly,

“I want to be wherever you and hyung are. Always.”

They have their masks on, but Chan brushes his mouth against Jisung’s anyway, happy to see the way Jisung’s lips quirk up at the gesture. 

“Then you can stay.” 

Chan is glad he has Jisung by his side as they cruise through the aisles of the grocery store. With the limited number of people being granted entry, Chan feels like he’s wandering post-apocalypse, in a store that is usually packed with people.

When they’d entered, he’d insisted on using the cleaning station for their cart even though Jisung had reminded him over and over that it’s _optional._

“You don’t know where germs could be lurking, Sung.” Chan had said, spraying the handlebar with disinfectant. Jisung had looked mildly embarrassed, muttering something about how if he wanted to be publicly humiliated he would have spent lockdown with his parents. 

Chan finds out that Jisung’s list actually has a lot of ridiculous items on there _(‘what are we going to do with almond flour, Jisung?’)_ but it's evidently less time consuming to shop when there’s only a few people dotted around the store. Aside from there being absolutely no hand soap, they manage to get all of Jisung’s items (including the almond flour) before making their way to the check-out. 

Chan is just slotting his card into the machine when Jisung grabs him by the wrist, effectively stopping all movement.

“Wait,” Jisung says, “I forgot something.”

Chan eyes the people in the queue behind them, all standing two metres apart and looking visibly frustrated, despite the masks hiding half their faces.

“Sungie,” Chan sighs, “Is it important?”

Jisung looks at Chan with wide eyes and nods earnestly. 

“I’ll get it and pay at a self-checkout.”

Chan looks at him for a moment longer, unsure of what to do. He doesn’t like the idea of Jisung paying for things, not whilst he’s living under Chan’s roof, but when someone behind them clears their throat, Chan realises he doesn’t have much of a choice. 

“Okay, _quickly._ I’ll take this stuff back to the car.”

Jisung reaches up and pats Chan’s cheek, before rushing off. 

When they eventually make it home, Changbin is curled up on the sofa, Berry in his lap, the both of them engaged in something on the TV.

“Hey Binnie,” Chan says. He drops a kiss to the top of Changbin’s head, mask discarded and hands sanitized as soon as he’d entered the building.“How’re you feeling?”

“Better.” Changbin answers, and he sounds it too. His voice is not as raspy as it has been for the last few days, and he’s sounding less congested.

“That’s great, baby. Wanna eat?”

Changbin turns his gaze away from the TV, looking all eager at the mention of food.

“What are we eating?”

“What do you feel like?” Chan makes his way back into the kitchen to help Jisung sort out the shopping, “We have pretty much everything.”

Changbin walks in after them, rifling through the bags and then picking out two packets of beef. He’s looking _incredibly_ excited.

“Meat?” he proposes, and he’s looking so adorably keen that neither Chan nor Jisung have the ability to deny him. 

Changbin recovers completely ten days later. He even begins to wake up early and take Berry for her scheduled walks, because unlike Chan and Jisung, Changbin grows antsy after being inside for too long. Spending over a week inside because of the flu was something he’d had to deal with, but now that he’s better and he _knows_ it, he’s up for any and all excuses to leave the house. He becomes the designated driver, designated person for grocery runs and Berry’s personal walker. Neither Chan nor Jisung are fussed about this. They’d both much rather stay indoors, tune into their lectures and brainstorm for The 9th, whilst cuddling on the couch. 

However, Chan isn’t the only one who Jisung brainstorms with. He walks in on his boyfriends one day in the living room, Jisung laying across Changbin’s lap, a scrap of paper in his hand as he recites a few lines to him. There’s a pencil in his hand, which he uses every few seconds when he thinks of a better word, and scribbles out an old one. Changbin is listening intently, but he’s also absentmindedly twisting braids into Jisung’s hair.

Jisung’s hair has turned into the most beautiful mess within the last week. Chan thinks Jisung looks particularly beautiful when he’s freshly showered and his hair is at its greatest length, almost hitting his shoulders. Once it’s dry, Jisung’s hair piles on top of itself, but when it’s wet, it falls in pretty waves.

Chan makes his way over to the couch and wedges himself in between Changbin and the arm of the sofa. Jisung shifts a little, as does Changbin, accommodating for the extra space needed.

“You’re a genius, babe.” Changbin says. Jisung is sporting multiple braids by now, with no actual arrangement to them, but Chan thinks it’s the prettiest he’s ever seen Jisung’s hair in his life. “All these words that you bring to life,” Changbin continues, “Your poetry is wonderful.”

Jisung’s pencil clatters to the floor and he whines as he buries his face into Changbin’s stomach, clearly attempting to hide the blush that’s growing in his face. It turns out to be a useless gesture, as the blush creeps up his neck and to the tips of his ears, betraying him completely. 

“I’m serious!” Changbin laughs, running his fingers through Jisung’s hair once more, “Your talent amazes me.”

Jisung lets out another muffled whine and Chan laughs out of sheer fondness, joining Changbin in petting Jisung’s hair. 

“I wish slam poetry night hadn’t been cancelled.” Jisung mumbles once he comes out of hiding. There’s a pout on his face, and Chan tries very hard to keep the grin off his face, in fear of Jisung thinking that he’s being laughed at. Chan is _not_ laughing at Jisung. He just thinks he’s very cute. “Like, I get why it was of course.” Jisung continues, and then he sighs dramatically, “I just look forward to it.”

“You can perform for us at home.” Chan suggests. Jisung sits up and Changbin pulls him into his lap, tucking his head under Changbin’s chin. Chan grips onto his hand. “We’re always _more_ than happy to listen to you recite poetry.”

Jisung smiles, shy, and when he looks back up his eyes are shimmering. 

“Thanks, hyung.” 

Chan simply smiles back. 

“If you want to perform,” Changbin says, bringing a hand to the back of Jisung’s head, “You’ll have to look presentable and cut this mop.”

“I _like_ my mop,” Jisung whines. 

“You have split ends, Sungie.” 

“I _don’t.”_

Chan laughs fondly as his boyfriends bicker back and forth, way too accustomed to this. Now that Changbin is completely recovered, Jisung is making up for how sweet he’d been forced to be whilst Changbin was ill. 

“Binnie is right,” Chan inserts himself back in gently, making sure his tone doesn’t sound like he’s taking sides. He _isn’t,_ but he doesn’t want Jisung to damage his hair. “I think you’re due for a haircut. Just a trim! You don’t have to cut off chunks.”

Jisung looks up at Chan through the curtain of his thick lashes, a resigned look on his face.

“Will you do it for me, hyung?”

Chan grins and then leans forward to press a kiss to Jisung’s forehead.

“Of course, baby.” 

Chan has no idea why he agreed to cut Jisung’s hair. In fact, when Jisung is seated on a chair in the bathroom, waiting patiently, Chan even tries to talk him out of it.

“Are you sure we have to cut your hair today, Sung?” he asks, spinning the scissors in his hand. He’s never done this before. He has no clue what he’s doing. 

Jisung shrugs,

“I trust you, hyung.” He’s clearly distracted by the game on his phone and Chan sighs, placing the scissors on the bathroom counter before sticking his head out of the door. Changbin is sitting on the couch, on his laptop, and Chan calls out to him, only feeling a little guilty for disturbing him.

“What’s up?” Changbin asks as he approaches. Chan smiles sheepishly.

“Moral support? Please?”

Changbin laughs and shakes his head but enters the bathroom anyway. Chan had watched various YouTube tutorials that morning, and he’d felt pretty confident until it actually came down to _doing_ it. 

Together, they comb out Jisung’s long hair and Changbin even touches his fingertips to the ends, looking at it mournfully. 

“Don’t worry,” Chan says, “His hair grows so fast it’ll probably be this same length by the end of the month.”

Changbin nods dramatically, and Chan rolls his eyes.

“Okay, Sung, you ready?” He asks. Jisung turns in his chair, eyes wide and expression confused,

“Oh?” he says, “You haven’t started yet?”

Chan has to physically _hold_ Changbin back from hitting him.

Everything is relatively easy after the first snip. Jisung makes offhand comments about wanting an undercut and Changbin throws him dry remarks in response, telling him that he’s lucky his two boyfriends are willing to even come near him with a pair of scissors. The nerves creep up again when Chan has to use the clippers, but they manage to make Jisung’s hair look pretty decent once they’re done with it. Chan makes sure not to cut it too short, and Jisung beams happily when he takes a look in the mirror.

“Woah.” He says to his reflection as Chan snips at a few strands he missed, “It’s like I got it done professionally.”

Chan laughs,

“Not a big deal.” He says, “Just a haircut. Now get in the shower whilst I clean this up.”

“Shower with me.” Jisung says. He’s pouting and Chan has to look away. He knows how impactful Jisung’s pout can be.

“I have to clean up the mess, babe.” He says, backing away.

Changbin smirks at their boyfriend, taking the hand that Jisung had offered to Chan.

“I’ll shower with you.” 

Jisung cheers.

Chan rolls his eyes.

He knows _exactly_ what those two will get up to in there. 

Chan should have known how incapable Jisung is of keeping things the same for long periods of time. He’d thought the haircut would give his spontaneous boyfriend some kind of control, but when he returns from an outing two days later, Jisung is sitting on the couch, his short hair now a dark, plum purple.

“Sung?” Chan calls, slightly startled. He hadn’t seen Jisung that morning as he’d been in the bathroom when Chan left, but last night when Jisung had cuddled against Chan in his bed his hair had been the faded blue that Jisung had been whining about for at least the last three weeks. Chan was _sure_ of it because he’d fallen asleep playing with Jisung’s blue hair. But now, well, Chan is pretty sure his hair is purple. He squints a little, to make sure his eyes aren’t playing tricks on him.

“Hm?” Jisung doesn’t turn around, and Chan watches the way he moves around a little before continuing to watch the show on TV. Chan’s jaw drops a little when he realises. Jisung has just dyed his hair and is now sitting on Chan’s couch, eating snacks and watching TV like absolutely nothing has happened at all.

“Your hair.” Chan barely manages to choke out. 

Jisung stills then and Chan rounds the couch so he can stop having a conversation with the back of Jisung’s head.

Jisung’s hair is somehow prettier when Chan gets a full glimpse of it along with his face. It’s not so dark, enough to be easily recognisable as a lovely amethyst colour, but it isn’t pastel in any sorts. Along with the usual lip ring that sits on Jisung’s bottom lip, he looks frame-worthy.

“Wow,” Chan breathes, “I can’t believe you just upped your e-boy game.”

Jisung cracks up, throwing one of the couch pillows in Chan’s direction.

“Shut _up_ hyung. Changbin hyung had a way better reaction.”

“Oh really?” Chan grins, taking the seat next to Jisung on the couch, “What did he say?”

“Didn’t _say_ much.” Jisung’s smile is sleazy and Chan rolls his eyes as soon as it clicks. 

“Don’t tell me you used the couch.” He sighs.

“Of course not.” Jisung responds, but he’s looking a little sheepish, “We used your bed.”

_“Babe-”_

“Well we weren’t going to use Minho’s!”

“Yeah.” Chan deflates a little, “He’d kill you.”

Changbin emerges then, comically carrying a bunch of sheets in both his hands. He freezes when he notices Chan sitting next to Jisung on the couch.

“Oh- hey hyung.” Changbin attempts to sound casual but it comes out sounding so guilty, Chan has to bite back a laugh, “How long have you been home?”

“Not long.” Chan hums and stretches out a hand to run it through Jisung’s freshly dyed locks. His hair is still as soft as ever, and he pretty much _preens_ under the attention. 

“Doesn’t he look pretty?” Changbin says instead of continuing the previous conversation and Chan smiles at how obvious he’s being.

“Just go and wash the sheets, Binnie. I’m not going to grill you for having sex in my bed.”

 _“Really?”_ Changbin lights up, and it’s a pretty adorable sight. 

“Yeah,” Chan stretches out his limbs, and when his hand leaves Jisung’s hair, Jisung latches onto his side, clearly trying to stop himself from whining about the loss of contact. Chan immediately begins to gently scratch at his scalp once more. “Whilst you’re living here, everything that’s mine is yours.” He pauses, “Even when you’re _not_ living here. Everything I have is for you to share.”

Changbin blushes and as he walks past he presses a kiss to the top of Chan’s head.

“Thanks, hyung.” He mumbles. 

Two weeks pass in a flash, and Chan finds himself developing a routine. He wakes up every day next to either Jisung or Changbin- or when he’s lucky, both- before going about his normal day. He makes breakfast, meditates and washes up before sitting down for his online classes or any other work he has to do. The three of them have managed to split up the house chores between them, and even though Jisung manages to pout and whine his way out of his own responsibilities sometimes, the apartment stays as clean as Chan likes it to be. 

His afternoons are spent on assignments or working on things for the magazine. Sometimes he’ll help Jisung write poetry and other times he’ll call Seungmin or Jeongin and they’ll discuss current or future topics. The popularity of their magazine seems to have boosted whilst everyone is stuck at home with nothing to do but surf the internet. Chan had seen a rise in subscribers within the first week, and the numbers are only climbing higher as the days pass. 

In the evenings the three of them will work on dinner once Changbin returns from walking Berry, and maybe doing a quick grocery run. They cuddle on the couch after eating, sometimes they do their own work in silence and other times they’ll simply watch whatever Jisung wants to, on TV. When Jisung’s head starts to loll against either one of them, they take that as their queue to get ready for bed, and even though Jisung whines about going to sleep too early, he quietens down once he’s picked up and brought into either one of the bedrooms.

So Chan has developed a lovely little domestic routine, in which the lives of both of his boyfriends are also intertwined. Although the global situation has him feeling uneasy at times, he’s guiltily a little grateful for the way things have seemed to slow down. 

So when Chan sees the memes on his social media feeds about being bored in the house, he doesn’t quite understand them at first. Is it not a luxury to sit and do all the things that had to be done previously, but from the comfort of the home? Although it sucks that he can’t see his friends and family, it doesn’t really make sense how people are claiming that they’re losing their minds being stuck indoors.

That is, until he walks in one day on Jisung in Minho’s room, hanging upside down from the bed. His purple hair is still vibrant and it clashes strikingly with the pale wood of the floorboards. Chan wants to ask what he’s doing, maybe even scold him for hanging upside down when that really can’t be healthy- until he edges closer and realises that Jisung is talking. To himself.

He gets close enough to hear,

“…bored in the house, and I’m in the house bored, bored in the motherfucking-”

“Uh, Sungie?”

Jisung jolts at the sound of Chan’s voice and he lets out a cry of pain as his head bangs against the hard floor and his legs fall onto the bed.

“Shit-” Chan quickly helps Jisung right himself and he shushes him when he begins to whine about the pain in his head. “Sorry baby, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Chan gently rubs against the spot on Jisung’s head that he’s pointing to.

“Hurts.” Is all Jisung says, and Chan smiles as he presses a kiss to the top of his head.

“What were you doing hanging upside down anyway? And what were you _saying?”_

“That I’m bored, hyung.” Jisung sighs dramatically, crawling into Chan’s embrace and settling into his lap. “There’s nothing to do.”

“Don’t you have an essay to work on?”

“I don’t want to do that.” Jisung responds, stubbornly.

“Okay,” Chan says gently, realising that this is a lot more than just Jisung being _bored in the house and in the house bored._ “What _do_ you want to do?”

There’s a pause, and then,

“I want to go to that café we used to go to, and I want to go to poetry night and I want to go the theatre with Hyunjin and I want to- fuck I want to _go to school.”_

“Oh, baby,” Chan hopes his voice is soothing as he presses more kisses to Jisung’s head. “How do I make it better?”

Jisung is quiet for a few minutes and Chan simply continues to hold him, knowing that Jisung gets up in his head often. Although Jisung is an introvert, outdoor activities with his favourite people often serve as a distraction for his racing mind, and Chan wonders how he let this simple fact pass by him. Being locked indoors must have been hard on Jisung, who was not only restricted in the house, but also in his own head.

“I just- want stuff to do.” Jisung sighs after a while, “It’s not the- not going outside that’s bad. It’s the not having anything to do except school and work.”

“Of course.” Chan tilts Jisung’s chin up a little and when he smiles Jisung leans forward and captures his lips in a kiss. Chan kisses him back, soft, slow, hoping it will convey the message that he’ll do everything in his power to make sure Jisung is happy and comfortable. 

The door creaks a little and both boys look up to see Changbin standing in the doorway. He’d clearly been looking for them, if the way his face lights up is any kind of indication, though the atmosphere dawns on him quickly and he rushes over to Chan’s side instead, brushing Jisung’s bangs away from his face.

“What’s up baby?” He asks softly. 

Jisung buries his head into Chan’s neck, and Chan pats the back of his head soothingly.

“Sungie’s bored.” Chan explains. Changbin has known Jisung far longer than Chan has, so everything seems to click a lot faster. He nods in understanding before leaning forward to press a kiss to the shell of Jisung’s left ear. Jisung squirms a little in Chan’s hold, and Chan smiles at the way his ears bloom bright red once Changbin moves away.

“We’ll find things to keep you occupied.” Changbin promises, running a finger down the side of Jisung’s cheek before standing upright.

Jisung pulls his face out of Chan’s neck in time to catch onto Changbin’s sleeve before he can turn away and leave.

“Stay,” Jisung says, “I want to do something.”

Changbin raises an eyebrow,

“Oh yeah? What is it?”

Jisung looks away and instead turns back to Chan, avoiding his gaze and staring straight ahead at his chest. His small fingers trail from Chan’s collarbones to the first button on his shirt, and Chan smirks up at Changbin when he realises where this is going.

“So this is all you need to keep you occupied.” Changbin teases and he leans down to press a kiss to the back of Jisung’s neck.

 _“No,”_ Jisung whines but he’s blushing like mad as he continues to fumble with the buttons on Chan’s shirt. 

Chan laughs and presses a kiss to his temple before he decides to take pity and help him unbutton the rest of his shirt.

“Come here, Bin,” Chan smiles softly, “The baby’s needy.” 

Chan isn’t sure where to start with Jisung’s need of wanting to be able to do _more,_ but somehow Changbin manages to sort it for him.

He wakes up two days later to grunts and pants coming from Minho’s bedroom, and sits up immediately, hoping his two boyfriends aren’t doing what he thinks they are. Chan is pretty sure that if Minho were to find out he’d drive back just to kill them both, lockdown laws be damned. 

To Chan’s surprise, and great relief, neither Jisung nor Changbin are in any sort of compromising position. 

When he cracks open the room door a little Chan spots Jisung standing in the middle of the room, a dumbbell in each hand as he performs a set of bicep curls. Changbin is standing next to him, counting each repetition and murmuring encouraging words, his eyes narrowed on Jisung’s arms, though not in lust, rather in pure concentration like he’s expecting them to bulk up before his very eyes.

Chan manages to quietly slip all the way into the room, or so he thinks, until he notices Changbin discreetly holding up a single finger in his direction, gesturing for him to stay quiet.

Chan continues to watch silently, and when Jisung finally sets the dumbbells down he whoops loudly.

 _“Go Jisungie!”_ He whistles, and the blush on Jisung’s face is totally worth it.

 _“Hyung.”_ He groans, but he’s smiling.

“How on earth did you manage to get him to work out?” Chan asks Changbin, “I’ve literally been trying to get him to go to the gym with me for like four months.”

Changbin smiles sweetly,

“I guess I’m just a better trainer than you.”

Chan rolls his eyes and Changbin simply winks in response before turning back to Jisung. He crooks a finger under Jisung’s chin and tilts his head a little to press a brief kiss to his mouth,

“C’mon babe, let’s get some food in you, and then a shower.”

Jisung’s eyes light up at the mention of a meal,

“Do we have any chocolate milk?” he asks eagerly.

Chan laughs, shaking his head as he holds out a hand for Jisung to take. Jisung takes it and follows him into the kitchen,

“No chocolate milk for you, babe, you need some proper protein.”

“Chocolate milk is proper protein!” Jisung protests. There’s a pause, “Oh you’re not going to make me drink one of Changbin hyung’s gross protein shakes are you?”

There’s a muffled shout from behind them, and Chan laughs, knowing how touchy Changbin is about his shakes,

“No, I think some eggs will do.”

“Can I have chocolate milk _with_ my eggs?” 

Chan pulls a face,

“If that’s what you’re into.”

“Sungie’s into a lot of funky stuff.” Chan turns away from the fridge to find Changbin wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist. He hooks his chin over Jisung’s shoulder as Jisung squirms in his grip but makes no effort to get away.

“Can you two go _two seconds_ without being horny motherfuckers?” Chan swats a dish cloth in Changbin’s direction, who giggles and jumps out of the way. 

“Will you make me breakfast too, hyung?” Changbin asks sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

Chan nods, and responds just as sweetly,

“Of course, Binnie, how do you like your eggs in the morning?”

Jisung lets out a noise that sounds like a mixture of a groan and a retch as he turns away from both of his boyfriends.

“You two are _so_ gay.”

Chan rolls his eyes,

“You’re literally in a gay relationship, Sungie.”

“Actually,” Jisung says, “I’m homophobic.”

Changbin throws his head back to laugh uproariously and he looks so ethereal doing so that something in Chan’s ribcage thumps hard, almost threatening to break out. It seems Jisung is just as affected, because when Changbin pulls him by the hand with the excuse of cooling down stretches, Jisung goes willingly. 

Chan thought the exercising would be a one time thing. It’s very _Jisung_ to get caught up in a hobby for a day and then simply drop it a few days later, claiming that he didn’t have the energy to keep up with it. It’s amusing, and almost cute, Chan thinks, when Jisung becomes absolved in something for no more than an hour.

However three days later, Chan wakes up from a nap and wanders into the living room, only to find Jisung performing a single-leg hip thrust against the couch. Changbin’s hands are underneath him, and as Chan draws closer he realises Jisung is actually _whining_ mid-workout.

When Jisung spots him, he begins to whine in Chan’s direction, making his eyes wider and jutting his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout.

Chan has come across people exercising many times, he’s frequented the gym ever since he was a young teen, however he doesn’t think he’s ever come across someone who manages to look adorable whilst performing _hip thrusts._

“Hyung,” Jisung says, “Changbin hyung won’t stop groping my ass.”

“I’m _not!”_ Changbin says, and his tone sounds like this isn’t the first time Jisung has accused him of this, “I’m _palpating the musculature.”_

“That sounds like some fancy words for touching my butt.” Jisung insists.

Chan has to try _really_ hard not to laugh.

“You’re working your glutes, babe.” He sits on the floor on Jisung’s other side, “It’s important to make sure the right muscles are being used.”

Jisung doesn’t look entirely convinced, and because Chan’s favourite hobby is teasing him he slides down all the way until he’s lying on the floor. His eyes dart towards where Changbin’s hands are on Jisung’s butt and nods at Jisung approvingly.

“It’s definitely working.”

“Hyung!” Jisung drops to the floor with a yell, and Changbin begins to roll around with laughter. “You’re mean.” Jisung says, and Chan coos when he realises his cheeks have heated up.

“You love it.” Chan sits up to press a kiss to Jisung’s cheek, and Jisung preens mumbling a _maybe._

“I think that’s enough for today.” Changbin pipes up after a few minutes. He’s still laughing a little and Jisung is still not so subtly kicking him, but Chan lets them be.

“What are our plans for today?” Chan asks, reaching out to pat down Changbin’s hair where it’s started to fluff up at the top. Changbin is also in need of a haircut, though not as much as Jisung was, and Chan is pretty sure Changbin is capable of giving himself a trim. He’s almost definitely done it before. 

“Aside from being locked up in the same place we have been for the last two weeks?” Jisung laughs, and Changbin stops leaning in to Chan’s touch to join in.

“I have a class in like- ten minutes. Might skip though.”

“I don’t think so.” Chan looks pointedly at Changbin, “You haven’t got _anything_ else to do. Go to your classes.”

“I watched a tutorial on how to make Dalgona coffee the other day.” Jisung says, and the way he says it makes Chan think he’s been dying to tell them for a while, “I also saw one for vegan banana bread! I think I might try- you know, if we have the stuff.”

“I’m sure we do.” Chan smiles, happy that Jisung is finding things to do, despite the restrictions still in place. 

“What about you, hyung?” Changbin asks, “What are _your_ plans?”

Chan shrugs,

“Have some stuff to work on for the magazine. Class in the afternoon. The usual.”

Jisung looks at him, 

“Can you work in the living room today? So I can still see you. Even when you’re busy.” His last two sentences are rushed and they leave another blush on his cheeks, this one lighter and less noticeable, though Chan prides himself in detecting it.

“Of course baby,” He presses another kiss to Jisung’s cheek, “Whatever you want.”

Chan is halfway through a call with Seungmin when he realises why working in the living room may not have been the best idea. Jisung had been in the kitchen for a majority of the morning, only emerging to offer Chan a taste of the coffee he’d made.

When the sweet aroma of baking bread begins to waft into the room, Chan’s stomach gurgles, surprising him and making Seungmin pause on the other end.

“Hyung?” Seungmin asks, clearly trying not to laugh, “Was that you?”

“Jisung’s baking.” Chan explains, “And it smells really good.”

“Jisung?” Seungmin repeats, “Baking?”

“That’s right.” Chan responds, though he chooses not to elaborate. “Keep talking me through these polaroids of yours.”

Seungmin talks for the better part of an hour and Chan feels a lot better once the call is over. Living with Changbin and Jisung has been great, but he hadn’t realised how much he was missing conversing with people other than his boyfriends. His mom called often, as did the rest of his family, but it had been a while since any of his friends had been in contact.

“Hyung?” Jisung emerges from the kitchen, oven mitts still pulled over his palms as he throws Chan a cute look. “Do you want to taste my bread?”

Chan shoots up from the couch, nodding eagerly and following him into the kitchen.

Baking turns out to be another thing that Jisung can add to his endless list of talents, and Chan makes sure to tell him as much as he picks at another chunk of the bread, not missing the way that Jisung’s cheeks go bright red.

“You’re exaggerating.” He mumbles, but he’s smiling.

They manage to extract Changbin away from his laptop for enough time to drag him into the kitchen and make him also taste some of Jisung’s creation. Changbin doesn’t leave for a long while, as he ends up devouring at least half of the bread alone. Jisung whines about having wanted to save some for tomorrow, and Changbin, mouth full of bread, manages to sheepishly apologise. Chan can tell, however, that Jisung is secretly pleased.

Chan also can’t help but feel proud of his boyfriend for finding new hobbies so fast, even whilst in lockdown. 

The evening arrives fast, and they end up eating dinner early, which leaves them plenty of time to do as they please before bed.

Usually they’ll tiredly try and be productive, perhaps watch some television or Jisung will read a book, but that night they’re all high off some kind of unknown energy.

Changbin downloads the Just Dance app to his phone and manages to connect it to the TV and then challenges both of his boyfriends to a battle.

Chan thinks he’s at an advantage, Minho is his housemate and not only uses their living room to practise but has also taught Chan a range of dance moves over the years they’ve been friends.

It turns out, however, that Chan is wrong.

Changbin seems to have been harbouring a secret talent in dance. He moves perfectly, and what he lacks in precision, he makes up for in confidence. In fact, when Jisung and Changbin dance next to one another, Chan feels his heart thump ridiculously hard in his chest at the sight of both of his boyfriends moving so perfectly in sync. It’s a simple _game_ of Just Dance- one that doesn’t even require prior dance knowledge, but Chan finds himself mesmerised all the same. 

When they flop back onto the couch a few hours later, sweaty and exhausted, Chan brushes Changbin’s hair away from his forehead and smiles at him.

“Where’d you learn to move like that?” He asks and Changbin smiles, a little embarrassed now that the game is over.

“The dance team dances to my songs often. I picked things up over time.”

“And you?” Chan turns to Jisung who is chugging down the contents of a water bottle. 

“Hyunjin.” Jisung says once he’s finished. He hands the bottle over to Changbin before speaking, “What about you, hyung?”

“Minho.” Chan explains and Jisung nods, like it all makes sense. 

After a few minutes have passed, Changbin turns to tuck himself against Chan’s chest, even lifting Chan’s arm to wrap it around himself.

“Babe,” Chan groans, “I’m all sweaty.”

“Five minutes.” Changbin mumbles, and he sounds so tired Chan wonders how long those five minutes will actually last.

Before he can say anything more, Jisung snuggles into his other side, rubbing his nose against Chan’s neck and sighing deeply in contentment as his eyes slip closed.

“Oh, Sungie, really-”

“Shhh,” Jisung flaps a hand in the direction of Chan’s face, “Sleep.”

Chan rolls his eyes. He will _not_ allow them to sleep like this.

Thirty minutes pass, and Chan finds himself struggling to keep his eyes open. Even the slightest movement has Jisung and Changbin whining, despite him being pretty sure that they’re completely unconscious.

Eventually, he manages to tug himself away quick enough for their wandering hands to not be able to catch him, so both boys end up crashing into one another.

“Ow,” Changbin whines, bringing a hand to his head and his whole demeanour looks _so_ damn adorable, Chan has to turn away. 

“Come on,” He says, “Shower and then bed. Babies.”

“Your babies.” Jisung mumbles, sounding completely delirious as he watches Chan carefully pick Changbin up and steady him in his arms. Changbin’s hands grip around his neck almost immediately, and Chan smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. For all of Changbin’s confident aura, he sure can be a big baby when he’s sleepy.

Chan manages to get Changbin showered and then tucked into bed once he’s dressed, before going back to work on Jisung. 

Jisung had managed to fall back to sleep, lying with his face buried into a pillow, and although Chan’s heart melts, he briefly wonders how Changbin and Jisung manage to deal with themselves when they’re alone in their own apartment. 

Jisung is a lot more pliant than usual when he’s tired, and Chan manages to get him showered and dressed easily before tucking him into bed next to Changbin. Changbin latches onto Jisung immediately, and Chan sends them a secret smile before backing out of the room.

Once he’s washed up and ready for bed himself, Chan climbs into bed next to Jisung. Although he was pretty sure Jisung was asleep, he turns over and scrambles to find Chan’s hand under the covers.

“Thanks, hyung.” Jisung mumbles, sounding completely delirious. “I love you.”

Chan stills. Did Jisung just-?

It seems that whether he did or not, Chan will not be getting an answer, as mere moments later Jisung is breathing deeply next to him.

Chan closes his eyes and settles down to sleep, trying to ignore the way his heartbeat has picked up speed. 

Jisung seems to remember none of the previous night the following morning, which Chan is slightly relieved about. He doesn’t want to overwhelm Jisung with things he may have said in the heat of the moment. Jisung is an over thinker, and would no doubt worry endlessly about dropping the L word first. 

He’s lying on the couch, playing a game with Changbin and yelling at him every few minutes whilst Changbin responds with an evil laugh.

“What’re you two up to?” Chan asks, brushing his hair out of his face. He realises that he is also probably due for a haircut, but he doesn’t trust either of his boyfriends near his precious curls, and he can’t say he trusts himself much more than he trusts them.

“Kartrider.” Jisung says, “Changbin keeps targeting me.”

“You’re the one who wanted to be on separate teams.” Changbin responds, and Jisung responds with a whine. Chan suspects he’s probably been hit again.

“Have you even had breakfast?” Chan asks as he joins them on the couch. He peers over Changbin’s shoulder, watching the way that Changbin collects another item box, only to aim its contents straight at Jisung’s character. 

“Was waiting for you.” Jisung says, once he’s kicked out at Changbin. 

“Cute.” Chan huffs, knowing more than anything that they probably couldn’t be bothered to fix something up for themselves. “Come on, I’ll cook. Get up.”

“After this game.” Changbin promises. 

Jisung and Changbin join him after quite a few more games, but Chan eventually manages to pry their devices out of their hands and force them into the kitchen.

His boyfriends are _ravenous_ and Chan has to hold himself back from rolling his eyes at the fact that they probably didn’t even realise how hungry they were. 

He shoos them away once they’re finished, to wash up and get changed. 

Once he’s done with the dishes, Chan makes his way back into the bedroom. It’s a Saturday, so he expects both Changbin and Jisung to be lazing around, perhaps even playing Kartrider or bickering about something or the other.

When he enters the bedroom however, the sight he’s met with is- not something he can complain about. 

Jisung is sitting in Changbin’s lap, both of his arms around his neck, and Chan is pretty sure the small whines that he can hear are coming from him too. Changbin is kissing Jisung fiercely, one hand on his hip, the other under Jisung’s chin, barely an inch of space between them.

When Changbin pulls away to press kisses to Jisung’s jaw and down his neck, Chan notices that Jisung has put his lip piercing back in, possibly for only the second time since lockdown started- which explains a lot of things. Chan has always loved Jisung’s lip ring, but it’s always seemed to fuck Changbin up a lot more. Changbin _definitely_ has a thing for piercings- Chan had experienced it first hand when Changbin had gone absolutely feral over Chan getting his helix pierced a few months prior. 

“Hey,” Chan settles behind Jisung carefully, joining Changbin’s hands on Jisung’s hips and pulling him against his chest. 

“Hyung,” Jisung is giggly, though he’s trying hard not to be and it’s equal parts cute and sexy. Chan only tugs him in further, pressing a gentle kiss just under Jisung’s right ear and smiling against him when he giggles further. “I only put my lip ring in and Changbin hyung was all over me,” He turns to Chan, wide eyed and faux-innocent, “I didn’t know this would happen.”

“Sure.” Changbin scoffs, pulling away from where he’s left a pretty purple bruise at the peak of Jisung’s left collarbone, “You know _exactly_ what that lip ring does to me babe.”

Jisung only smiles, a hint of mischief in his eyes, and Chan laughs pulling Jisung all the way in so he’s seated in his lap now instead of Changbin’s.

Changbin crawls over, and he’s a little less frantic when he kisses Chan. It’s softer, slow, more controlled, and Chan allows himself to think that he’s there to create this balance between Changbin and Jisung. Where the other two are fast and impatient, Chan is calm, slow and sweet. 

Jisung makes a happy, content noise from somewhere next to them, and Chan slowly drags a hand up Jisung’s thigh, to reassure him that he hasn’t been neglected. Jisung shivers under the touch, and Changbin smirks against Chan’s mouth.

When Changbin begins to suck at the spot under Chan’s ear, Chan tries his best to refocus his attention on Jisung, who’s already fiddling with the drawstring of his sweats.

“You only just put these on.” Chan scolds teasingly, and Jisung’s cheek flush as he kicks the clothing off his legs.

“Well you can blame _hyung_ for that.”

“You’re more than welcome to leave if you have any complaints, baby.” Changbin grins, extracting himself away from Chan for a moment. Jisung grumbles a little, but Chan manages to shush him with a kiss, which grows passionate as soon as Jisung gets desperate and turns in his hold, licking along the seam of Chan’s lips as soon as he’s in a better position to do so. 

“Slow down, baby.” Chan says softly, “We have all the time in the world.”

“Great.” Jisung pulls back and presses their foreheads together, “I can cum again and again and _again-”_

“Oh my god.” Chan chokes, either from Jisung’s words or from the way that Changbin begins to nip at his skin, he isn’t sure, all he knows is that it’s _hot_ and they’re all wearing way too many layers of clothing. 

As soon as Changbin’s shirt is off, Jisung is all over his chest, hands splayed out over his abdomen and mouth attached to his chest. Changbin has a hand in Jisung’s hair, and Chan would describe the grip as painful if he didn’t know how much Jisung loves to have his hair pulled. They look beautiful, eminent purple strands peeking through Changbin’s large fingers, and Jisung’s smaller hands against Changbin’s golden skin. When the sun filters through the curtains, it casts them in a subtle glow, and Chan finds his breath taken away at the mere sight of them. Jisung’s statement from the previous night comes floating back to him, and he wonders if he too can utter those words and truly mean them.

“Hyung?” Changbin calls. Chan’s eyes flicker towards his face, “Get over here.”

Chan laughs, and when Jisung holds out a hand, he accepts it easily, falling into their tangle of limbs and messy kisses. 

Chan doesn’t think of it for a few days. It flits around in the back of his head, usually late at night or when he’s left alone with his thoughts, but it isn’t something that he dwells on often. Or so he thinks.

Three days later he walks into Minho’s room, barely paying attention to anything going on as he doesn’t look up from his phone.

“I’m ordering food,” He says to Changbin, who he knows is in the room somewhere, “What shall I get for you?”

Changbin hums in response, but when Chan notices how it sounds a little strained, he looks up.

Changbin is standing on a chair next to Minho’s wardrobe, hands trying and failing to reach something on top of it. His cheeks are flushed, most likely from exertion, and he’s definitely not paying attention to what Chan has just said.

“So you want cereal?” Chan decides to tease for the sake of it.

“Hm yeah sounds good.” Changbin responds. If Chan didn’t know any better, he’d think Changbin is playing along.

“Bin,” Chan sighs, walking closer, “What are you even doing?”

“Minho hyung has calf blocks up here.” Changbin stops stretching out for them and stands up straight, brushing his hands off on his jeans “But I can’t _reach_ them.”

“Maybe you should try growing.” Chan suggests.

“Oh yeah,” Changbin snorts, “Because that worked out _so_ well for you, hyung.”

“Hey!” Chan reaches out without thinking, and it’s too late by the time he notices that Changbin’s chair isn’t as sturdy as he’d initially thought it was. 

Changbin attempts to balance himself by holding onto the wardrobe, but his grasp falls a little short and instead he loses his footing, the edge of his right foot just slipping off the edge of the chair.

Chan lunges forward, and Changbin falls straight into his open arms, although the impact causes Chan to stumble a little.

 _“Hyung,”_ Changbin is groaning from where he lays against Chan’s chest, bridal style in his still open arms, “You could have injured me.”

“I caught you.” Chan responds, but even he can hear how quiet his voice is. Changbin just looks so _pretty_ in Chan’s arms, all pouty lips and frowning face, like he’s trying his best to be mad but he can’t- not when he’s looking like that. 

The thoughts that had previously been occupying the back of Chan’s mind come in full force to the front, and he finds himself stumbling once more, though this time he isn’t so lucky, and he falls to the floor, taking Changbin with him.

“Hyung?” Changbin calls, sitting up, “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” Chan responds quickly, throwing his boyfriend a reassuring smile. He’s _fine._ Really. Chan is okay and Changbin is just really pretty. 

“Do you think you can help me get the blocks down then?” 

Chan laughs, and pulls Changbin in once more, this time to kiss his forehead,

“Sure baby,” he responds, “Whatever you want.”

Time becomes a strange concept whilst in lockdown. 

Chan feels like sometimes weeks pass without him even realising, whilst at other times, even hours can drag by. The news becomes something that they watch often, to keep up with the situation, and optimism begins to spread after a few months of being cooped up in the house.

Jisung perks up, knowing that there’s a possibility of rules easing soon, and even Changbin- who leaves the house more than either of them- talks about all the things he wants to do once they’re allowed to go out for leisure. 

Chan isn’t sure how he feels- not until Minho straight up points it out. Because it’s very Lee Minho to bluntly point out the thoughts that Chan is denying himself of. 

“Are you sure,” Minho begins, when Chan expresses his uncertainty with regulations being lifted so soon, “that this is about going outside?”

Chan stops petting a hand through Berry’s fur to sit up a little straighter on the couch. He isn’t quite sure where Jisung and Changbin are currently, but he feels that this is a conversation he’d like to have without prying ears. 

“What do you mean?” He asks, although he has a pretty good idea of what Minho is trying to get at. 

“Jisung and Changbin will probably go back home once this is over, right?”

Chan hums, not wanting to give a verbal response. 

“Well, I mean- that’s my room they’re camping out in, and your room- and your bed- is big, hyung, but is it really enough for three?”

“Sometimes.” Chan mumbles, but he’s barely convincing himself at this point.

“You’re afraid,'' Minho's voice is softer now, “Of letting them go back.”

“It’s gotten comfortable.” Chan admits, “I like having them around. I think I l-” He cuts himself off, “I like them a lot.” He finishes lamely. 

Minho laughs, though it isn’t mocking,

“You do.” He agrees, “Have you told them that?”

Chan isn’t sure how the rest of the conversation goes, but Minho somehow manages to assure him that Jisung and Changbin are only going back to where they were before- not any farther. It feels cheesy, but Chan knows that his boyfriends rest in his heart, no matter how far apart they are. 

He finds pieces of Jisung within poetry and bits of Changbin within his favourite songs. Sure, having them live at his apartment meant he could find more of them, and a lot easier, in Jisung’s hoodies thrown over chairs and couches, and Changbin’s mass collection of jewellery, carelessly left on various surfaces, in the way that he’s learnt that baking smells from the kitchen means Jisung is in there, that excited yelps from Berry means Changbin is making her excited- these things will live with Chan, perhaps not in his apartment, but within his heart.

He finds Jisung first, perched on the edge of the bathtub in Minho’s bathroom. He’s shaving his legs, and looking like the most beautiful person on earth, with the sun filtering through the open window. Chan almost blurts it out right there, until he notices that Jisung is actually on a video call with Hyunjin, his phone leaning against a shampoo bottle. 

It's so domestic that Chan can’t help but walk over and press a kiss to the top of Jisung’s head. The fond must show, within the action or perhaps in his expression, because Jisung squirms, clearly embarrassed. 

“Hyung,” He whines, blushing, “I’m on a call.”

“Sorry,” Chan responds sheepishly. He throws a wave in the direction of the camera and Hyunjin waves back,

“hey hyung,” Hyunjin calls easily. Jisung is still whining about his embarrassing boyfriends and Hyunjin laughs when he realises, “Don’t worry about it, Sung. It’s better than that time we were on a zoom call with our literature group and Changbin hyung-”

“Don’t.” Jisung cuts him off quickly, “Don’t remind me of that. I almost dropped out.”

Chan thinks that this is definitely a story he wants to hear about later, but he decides to drop it for now, if only for the way that Jisung is still bright red and so he takes mercy on him.

“What are you two doing?” He asks, sitting next to Jisung at the edge of the tub. Jisung continues to shave his legs, like it’s normal. Chan supposes that lockdown has introduced a lot of new normals to them all.

“Helping Jinnie write his embarrassing fanfiction.” Jisung says without looking up.

“It’s not embarrassing!” Hyunjin protests. 

_“All_ fanfiction is embarrassing.” Jisung points out and Hyunjin huffs. 

“What kind of fanfiction is it?” Chan asks,

Jisung starts laughing then, so hard that Chan has to take the razor from his hand, in case he hurts himself. Hyunjin is laughing too, though it sounds a lot more embarrassed than Jisung’s full on mocking laughter.

“Kagehina.” Hyunjin admits begrudgingly. 

Chan blinks. 

“Oh,” He pauses, “Cute.”

 _“See,”_ Hyunjin whines, “It’s a cute ship!”

“It’s fucking embarrassing in 2020 is what it is.” Jisung responds. He’s still laughing a little.

“You’re a shitty best friend.” Hyunjin sniffs, “I want a refund.”

“No refunds.” Jisung says.

“An exchange then.”

“None of those either.”

“Fraud!” Hyunjin shrieks. Jisung bursts into giggles again, and Chan fears that if he sticks around for another minute he might end up dropping his feelings for his beautiful boyfriend all over the bathroom floor, so he collects his emotions and leaves the two boys bickering over whether or not Kagehina is a better ship than Kagesuga. 

That evening, Jisung insists on the three of them crowding into Chan’s bed, despite it being a bit of a tight fit. Although Chan has a big bed, they are three grown men and Changbin has very big biceps. Still, they manage to make it work, with Chan and Changbin on either side of Jisung, squishing him in the middle. He’s half in their laps, a leg thrown over both of their thighs, though none of them seem to mind.

Chan sits on his laptop, earplugs in his ears as he sorts through various songs for their next issue of the 9th. Recent statistics had displayed that their reader count had risen considerably within the last few months, and despite the slight daunting feeling, Chan also feels pride in himself and in his team for harbouring such a large audience. 

Jisung is leaning against the headboard, notebook in one hand and pencil in the other, his phone in his lap. He’s writing poetry, Chan can simply tell by his expression, and it seems that he’s very caught up in it if the way he’s mouthing things is anything to go by. When Jisung stops to tap his pencil against his thigh, clearly hitting a writer’s block, Chan gently pats his leg, to remind him that he’s doing well. 

Changbin is the only one that’s speaking, softly, on the phone to his sister. He laughs sometimes, other times, his voice grows serious and a little deeper. Chan takes a hand away from his keyboard when this happens, and reaches over to squeeze Changbin’s fingers between his own. Changbin smiles at him gratefully, before going back to his conversation.

The words have been bouncing around Chan’s mind for the last forty-eight hours, like a ball on a string, demanding attention. He’s been able to block it out when he needs to, but now, sitting in his bed with his two favourite people has him wondering why he tried to do that in the first place. The statement had sounded scary, perhaps a little too personal- and worst of all, _vulnerable,_ but Chan doesn’t see anything wrong with them. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be with these two people for as long as they want him, to cherish them and protect them and adore them until the end of time. Chan knows, that he won’t always be able to be there for Changbin and Jisung, that they are also separate individuals with their own lives and hurdles, that they may not always come to him when they need something, that Chan can’t keep them safe from the world- but he knows he’ll do his best to try. 

When Changbin hangs up the phone, Jisung drops his notebook and pencil onto the bed, his phone clattering also, a few minutes later. Chan thinks that he may have fallen asleep, but Jisung is simply lying with his head on the pillow, a faraway look in his eyes.

Chan puts all of Jisung’s stuff away neatly, before organising his own and once he’s done, Changbin is whining at him to join them under the sheets.

Chan doesn’t think twice before doing as asked, and when he rolls over Jisung to be in-between them, neither of his boyfriends say a thing.

He presses a kiss to Changbin’s head, light and gentle, just like Changbin, and then presses another to Jisung’s cheek, delicate and soft- just like Jisung.

“I love you.” He whispers into the moonlight. Changbin shuffles a little closer, like he’s trying to catch the words before they slip away into the night, and Jisung freezes next to him. “I love you both so much,” He continues, “That sometimes it hurts to breath.” Changbin begins to trace patterns against Chan’s chest and Jisung still hasn’t moved, so Chan continues, “but it’s a good hurt. I want you both as close to me as possible- always.” He squeezes his eyes shut in a moment of vulnerability, “Please don’t leave me.”

Jisung moves then, quickly, abruptly, like he was waiting for a sign and he finally found it. He reaches up, wrapping an arm around Chan’s neck and nuzzling his nose against Chan’s collarbone. 

“Never.” Jisung whispers, “We’re not going anywhere.”

Changbin isn’t far behind, tucking Chan’s hair behind his ear and whispering against the skin there,

“We love you too.” He murmurs, “So much.”

When Jisung repeats the words, Chan can’t help but say them again, and then again, and then they’re all whispering I love you’s into the deepest crevices of their skin, under the delicate skin of their necks, against the softness of their cheekbones. 

When Changbin pulls away, Chan notices that there’s a tear dribbling down his cheek, and he wipes it away before it can reach his chin.

“I love you.” Chan whispers once more, and Changbin leans in to kiss him, a soft press of his lips, slightly salty but nothing short of wonderful.

Chan watches on, content, when Jisung kisses Changbin and it’s more fast-paced compared to what they’d just shared, yet sweet all the same. Jisung moves away to indent kisses into Chan’s neck, less enthusiastic as usual as he takes his time. Changbin joins him not much later, working wonders on the other side of Chan’s neck, making him squirm.

“Baby,” He says, probably to both of them, “That tickles.”

They emerge, red-faced and swollen-mouthed, and _god_ Chan is so in love with them.

It’s late, by the time they settle against his side once more, but it’s comfortable, peaceful, in a way only the three of them can manage.

“I’m so glad,” Chan says sleepily, his eyes drooping closed, “That you both let me love you.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my (shameless) jabie agenda strikes again 
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/feiixseo) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/felixseo)
> 
> stay safe stay healthy wear a mask wash your hands !! overthrow the government<3


End file.
